


Mid-afternoon nap

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Eggsy comes back from a grocery run to the most adorable of sights.





	Mid-afternoon nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technopat3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this small gift and that you had a great time during the holidays :D

Harry and Eggsy try to make as little noise as possible when they come back home with the groceries even if it's the middle of the afternoon. Or rather, precisely because it is.

Liam is still at the stage that he sleeps more than he doesn't and if he was still awake when they left a couple of hours ago, they know he won't be anymore. He's not that fussy a baby when he's woken and usually settles down quickly to gurgle happily at his dads, but it's not just him they don't want to disturb.

Merlin has begun having a lie down in the afternoon these past few weeks, since he's the one getting up the most often at night when Liam inevitably wakes up.

He rarely go so far as to nap since it's a hard feat for a spy to truly let go, even one on paternity leave, but Harry and Eggsy have silently agreed that first time that they would do nothing to bother him during his much needed relaxation time.

They had planned to take Liam with them to the shops this afternoon, but the weather had been against them. At least, Merlin hadn't looked too disappointed.

Together, they make short work of putting away the groceries.

Their next stop is the nursery upstairs, but it's empty. They get a little frisson of panic, of course they do, but they don't succumb to it.

Nothing else had been off downstairs after all. It's much more plausible that Merlin has taken Liam with him rather than someone getting in and took their son from them.

And it is indeed what happened.

When they get to the master bedroom, they both freeze in the doorway. For a long time they don't move, barely even dares to breathe lest they disturb the peaceful tableau in front of them.

After a while, Eggsy gets his phone out to immortalize the moment, leaning against Harry to better film the scene.

On the bed, completely unaware of the world around them, Merlin and Liam are sleeping. Liam in his little llama pyjamas on Merlin’s naked chest.

Harry and Eggsy are both certain they've never seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
